


Percepción

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que Weasley lo acorrale en medio de un pasillo y se lance a besarlo como si le fuese la vida en ello escapa a todas las leyes de la lógica. Simplemente no puede ser real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percepción

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en respuesta al reto de **A_lunatica** en Halloween 2008. La petición era la siguiente:  
>  _"Harry, para vengarse de Draco por una broma anterior se transforma con multijugos en Ron, lo acorrala contra una pared y lo besa. Draco se asusta pero luego reacciona. Ya estaban juntos. Quiero saber qué cosas dice Draco."_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Personajes y universo pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Ya era bastante malo que el idiota de Weasley se hubiese atrevido a abalanzarse sobre él en el pasillo en cuanto le puso los ojos encima. Sabía por propia experiencia que la sutileza no era una de sus cualidades, y que pensar las cosas fríamente antes de actuar era un concepto que no entraba en su limitada inteligencia.

Pero _eso_...

Que Weasley, en lugar de comenzar a pelear absurdamente como siempre hacía, lo hubiese acorralado contra la pared y hubiese tomado sus labios en asalto escapaba a cualquier lógica, o por lo menos a la suya.

De modo que _tenía_ que estar soñando. Un mundo en el que la comadreja se sintiera atraída por él y quisiera _besarlo_ , era un mundo sin nada remotamente parecido al sentido común.

Lo empujó violentamente en cuanto recuperó el control de sus movimientos, y en un acto reflejo se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, para intentar borrar ese beso.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo?

—Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Malfoy. Eso, en mi mundo, se llama _besar_.

Estaba sonriendo. El muy capullo estaba disfrutando de su ínfimo momento de aturdimiento como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

—No sé que mierda esté pasando por ese cerebro de guisante que tienes, pero mantenme al margen, ¿quieres?

—No, no quiero —hizo ademán de acercarse nuevamente, pero Draco fue más rápido esta vez y lo esquivó sin dificultad.

—¿Qué te has tomado, _Weasel_? Porque es obvio que no estás en plenitud de facultades. No que eso suponga una gran diferencia en tu caso.

—Siempre te has vanagloriado de tu supuesta belleza. Que otros quieran besarte no debería sorprenderte tanto... —respondió elevando una ceja y tratando nuevamente de acercarse.

Había algo definitivamente mal en todo eso. Es decir, aparte del hecho de que Weasley estuviese confesando que realmente _deseaba_ besarlo. El pelirrojo era absolutamente impulsivo y su sentido del humor distaba mucho de ser _normal_. Pero el chico que estaba en ese momento frente a él estaba calmado, riéndose a su costa, sí, pero de manera distinta a como lo hacía habitualmente, no degradando, sino... bromeando simplemente. Y estaba razonando, dándole respuestas demasiado inteligentes para su limitada capacidad.

Se alejó un paso más, analizándolo más detenidamente.

Pensándolo bien, su postura tampoco parecía la de siempre. Estaba menos encorvado, y movía sus miembros con más naturalidad, con una precisión y un acierto que no tenían los torpes brazos del pelirrojo. Y la forma de equilibrar el peso sobre sus propios pies tampoco tenía nada que ver. Le recordaba más a...

—Tienes razón —contestó, comprendiendo—. Es natural que todos quieran besarme —dio un paso en su dirección, ahora sonriendo siniestramente—. Y yo no tengo por qué negarles tal placer, ¿verdad?

Con un paso más cerró la distancia que los separaba, acorralando ahora al otro chico contra la pared. Weasley pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego, posando sus manos sobre la cintura de Draco, contestó.

—Eso parece razonable.

—Por lo tanto, debería besarte... —acercó sus labios a los de su compañero hasta estar apenas a dos centímetros, y añadió—. Y podré besar a quien quiera en el momento que quiera, ¿verdad?

El otro chico pareció salir del hechizo al que lo habían sometido sus labios, al estar tan cerca de su cuerpo y lo miró perplejo, como si fuese a añadir algo a su observación, pero no lo dejó. Recorrió la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y lo besó ardientemente, mucho menos comedido de lo que el pelirrojo lo había hecho la primera vez.

—Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy —susurró el supuesto Weasley, todavía con los ojos cerrados, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la pared, dejando el cuello expuesto al contacto de Draco—. Ni diez minutos has tardado.

—Deberías haber asumido hace mucho tiempo que lo tuyo no es la actuación, Potter — dijo sonriendo contra la piel de su cuello—. La multijugos no puede cambiar eso.

Mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar el aspecto normal y las caricias y besos de Draco se hacían más profundos, sólo acertó a balbucear:

—Ni sueñes con besar a todo el que te lo pida, Malfoy. Yo mantendré esa boca ocupada el tiempo que haga falta —y sin decir nada más volvió a perderse en sus labios, para sellar su promesa.


End file.
